The Missing Chapter
by Tier der Frau
Summary: A continuation of Abunai-san's fic, Eclipse. Slash. Rated M for a reason!


The Missing Chapter

Author's Note: Yeah, wish I could take credit for this awesome idea, but all the glory goes to Abunai-san, who wrote a story called Eclipse. Go read it! This fic is a one-shot that picks up right after the last chapter of Eclipse. I hope it's good!

~Tier der Frau

* * *

"I'm still mad at you, you know," sulked Danny from the spot on the bed of their hotel room. He lay on his stomach with his head in his hands, watching his white-haired soulmate move through the tiny kitchenette. The delicious smell of baking blood was rising from the hot oven as Vlad created masterful red muffins filled with the liquid. It was part of the apology for leaving his younger lover alone to his own devices all day while he officiated their soulmate status with the Council. But, even with his mouth watering, Danny was able to muster up a glare to send his lover.

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten," replied Vlad as he pulled the muffins from his oven to inspect them. Upon finding them to his liking, the vampire turned off the oven and set the pan of gory goodies on the counter to cool.

"Since when do hotel rooms have full-sized kitchens stocked with baking pans?" asked Danny quizzically from the bed, folding his arms in front of him and laying his head down but keeping his eyes on his lover as he picked the steaming muffins from the pan.

"They do when you're an irresistible, sexy vampire who can manipulate anyone," Vlad smirked as he carried a plate of the delectable red confections to the bed. Sitting next to his black-haired lover, Vlad held the plate just out of reach from Danny and tapped a finger to his lips. "I want a kiss from my soulmate first."

"How about a bite?" Danny bared his teeth at Vlad before relinquishing to the man's wish and kissing him full on the lips. While they kissed, Danny snagged a muffin off the plate and pulled away from the kiss to tear a bite from the delicious dessert. He moaned softly at the taster, smiling to reveal red-stained teeth.

"These are so good!" he exclaimed and quickly finished off his first muffin then helped himself to a second. Vlad simply laughed and ate a muffin. With a happy sigh, Danny rolled onto his back and sucked the red stains off his fingertips, smiling contently.

"I think I am forgiven," commented Vlad smugly, only to have Danny's eyes flash up to him.

"Not quite," he glowered, his sulky demeanor quickly returning. "You left me alone all day, you asshole! You're going to have to do a lot better than blood muffins, though I will admit that it's a good start."

"And how do you suppose I should make it up to you?" Vlad said and lay next to his lover on his side, moving a stray strand of black hair from his face.

"Hmm… surprise me," teased Danny, smirking up at his older lover.

"Oh, I do think I will," stated Vlad as he captured the teen's lips in another kiss. It was tender at first, but quickly became more heated as Vlad deepened the kiss, running his tongue across Danny's smooth scarlet lips before slipping between them. Danny coyly shied away from the intrusion, but responded nonetheless. He tangled his hands in Vlad's white hair as his eyes slipped shut and he lost himself in the feel of the kiss. Vlad slid from the teen's mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of kissed across the skin. His lips latched onto Danny's collarbone and he sucked on the flesh, eliciting sounds of delight from the boy. Danny pulled himself closer to his lover, pressing their bodies together. Vlad's hands began to roam over Danny's body, feeling up the teen's slender sides and hips before finally resting on the small of his back.

They stayed like this for a while, kissing and touching for what could have been minutes, hours, or possibly several days even, but eventually Danny opened his eyes and found Vlad's.

"Vlad," he said in a voice that immediately caught the older man's attention.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up from the red hickey he was leaving on the boy's pale neck.

"I want you," he said with eyes heavy-lidded from lust. It was such a sexy sight, and the older man felt himself shudder. "Right now. I want you right now."

The older man smirked and responded, "What's the rush? I left you alone all day, after all. Maybe we should finish off those muffins and watch a movie or something first. You _did_ want me to spend more time with you, correct?"

"Fuck you," glared Danny, his eyes narrow slits.

"I believe it's going to be quite the opposite tonight, Danny," he taunted and quickly kissed the black-haired boy, cutting off any further retort. Danny responded to the kiss eagerly this time, pushing his tongue into the older man's mouth. His hands roamed Vlad's body, slipping underneath the man's shirt and feeling his strong chest. Vlad pulled away for a heartbeat to strip himself and Danny of their shirts. Their bodies reconnected, lips meeting in a passionate kiss as their chests touched. Danny moaned through the kiss at the feel of his skin touching Vlad's.

Tantalizingly slow, Vlad moved down from Danny's lips to his neck, leaving a light kiss on the hickey he left earlier before continuing down to the boy's chest. One hand slipped up and brushed Danny's nipple. The vampire teen shuddered at the touch, pressing closer to Vlad. Vlad pressed his lips to the other nipple, running his tongue over the bud. Gently, he slid bud between his teeth and bit down. Danny withered beneath him, moaning the older vampire's name.

"Vlad…" he groaned with a whine in his voice. "Damn, I sound like a porn star or something."

"Indeed, you do. But I like it," agreed the older man as he silenced Danny with another kiss. Vlad's hands slid down the boy's torso to his pants, fingers teasingly touching the hem before undoing to button just enough to slip his hand inside. Danny gasped and jerked underneath the older man, his eyes wide at the sensation of being touched in such a way. Vlad's hand fisted around the boy's growing cock, his knuckles brushing against the soft material of Danny's boxers. He moaned as Vlad pumped his cock at a torturously slow rate, making him want more.

"Argh… Vlad, faster," he gasped, hearing the older man chuckle. To Danny's dismay, Vlad removed his hand from his crotch, though only to strip the boy of his remaining clothes. He started on his own pants, only to have his hand knocked away by Danny.

"No way, that's mine," he smirked and attacked the older man's pants, taking his time to let his hand slide down Vlad's thighs as he pulled the constrictive clothing off his lover's body.

Danny blushed as he saw his lover naked for the first time, which deepened as he saw the older man's eyes rake over his own nude body. He shied away from Vlad's eyes, burying his face in his chest. But Vlad tucked a finger under the younger boy's chin and tilted his head up, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"You are beautiful," he said, making the teen smile.

"You aren't so bad-looking yourself," admitted the teenager, sliding his hands down Vlad's body to his cock. He tentatively touched the pulsing member, feeling it hot in his hands for the first time. He started to pump it as Vlad had done for him, feeling proud when he heard the man groan his name.

"Danny," he growled, kissing the boy heatedly and tangling one hand in black hair while the other was firmly planted on his ass. Danny gasped as he felt Vlad shift on tip of them and push their hips together. Their members touched in a feeling of pure ecstasy, and Danny's hips bucked forward to touch Vlad's. They continued like this, kissing and touching and thrusting into each other.

"Vlad…" Danny moaned, his head rolling back onto the bed and his back arching. "I can't wait anymore. Take me now!"

'With pleasure,' the older man as he climbed off the other vampire. He tapped his fingertips to Danny's lips, but the clueless boy didn't understand the request. Rolling his eyes, Vlad instructed Danny to open his mouth, which he quickly obliged. Danny coated Vlad's fingers with saliva, running his tongue over each digit to tease him. Vlad pulled his hand away from the boy's mouth with a growl. He spread the boy's legs and put his fingers to Danny's entrance and pushed a finger inside. Danny squirmed at the sensation, neither painful nor pleasant. He gasped as a second finger slid into join the first.

"Vlad, that hurts," he groaned as the older man scissored his fingered. He flinched as a third finger joined the other two.

"It'll be easier if you relax," Vlad said as he pulled out and positioned himself at Danny's entrance. He pushed the head of his cock into Danny, who cried out, tears springing into his eyes but refusing to spill over.

With gritted teeth, Danny snarled as Vlad pushed all the way inside him, "That's easy for you to say, bastard. You don't have someone's giant dick up your ass!"

"Thank you for you compliment, Danny, though your language is quiet atrocious." Vlad said as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, stretching the boy further. Danny grunted, waiting to adjust to the foreign intrusion to his body as he let Vlad push in and out of him. Vlad changed his angle slightly, pushing deeper inside the boy, making him gasp as a surprising wave of pleasure shot up his spine.

"Right there!" he said and Vlad thrust into him again at that exact angle. This time, Danny moved his hips down to meet Vlad, pushing him even farther inside (if that was even possible at this point). Danny's back arched and his cried out, moaning Vlad's name as pleasure began to override the pain. "Faster, Vlad, faster."

"Danny," he grunted as he complied to boy's demand, thrusting himself faster and harder into the boy as they formed a steady rhythm. Each kissing, touch, and thrust felt like they were being crush by pleasure until, finally, it was suffocating.

"Argh! VLAD!" Danny cried quite loudly, and briefly wondered if anyone could hear him before quickly deciding that at this moment, he didn't give a shit. "_Fuck!_"

"Danny!" Vlad cried as he felt the boy tighten around him with his orgasm, squirting the older man's chest in semen. Vlad's thrusts become erratic and lost their rhythm as he punched into the boy a few more hard and fast times before he finished, spilling into the younger boy. Danny gasped at the warm sensation that spread inside him, coating his insides.

"Fuck…" he breathed, his head dropping to the bed. Vlad had all but collapsed on top of him during his release, propping himself up on his elbows. He slowly pulled out of the teenager, lying next to him on the bed. He pulled Danny into his arms and kissed him for a long time.

"I love you, Danny," he whispered to the boy.

"I love you too, you asshole," Danny smiled back, kissing him sweetly on the lips before sighing contently and resting his head on the older man's chest. Vlad ran a hand through Danny's black hair, relishing in the soft though slightly tangled tresses. Danny raised his eyes as he heard Vlad snort, looking up at the man with a questioning expression on his face.

"_Now_ I think I am forgiven," he smirked down at Danny.

"Shut up, Vlad," Danny said, but he smiled and kissed his soulmate anyway.

* * *

Author's Note: Not very long, or with a lot of point to it, but I set out to write something smutty for Abunai-san, and I hope I accomplished that! Please review, and read her stories while you're at it. Thanks for reading the PPWP! Pompous Pep without a Point!

~Tier der Frau


End file.
